The invention relates to a circuit arrangement with a transmission unit for inserting data belonging to a terminal equipment in a frame, a circuit arrangement with a reception unit for dividing a transmitted datastream to a terminal equipment type, and a method for transmitting a data stream in a frame belonging to a terminal equipment type.
In a particular network environment, a payload data rate of 144 kbit/s is offered for a subscriber within an ISDN service data network connection. This payload data rate is divided for a first and second payload data channel of 64 kbit/s each as well as for a signaling channel with 16 kbit/s. 12 kbit/s for frame words as well as an overhead channel with 4 kbit/s are required within the ISDN frame for these channels that form the payload region of an ISDN frame.
In the classic ISDN basic access, a two-wire data connecting path is employed exclusively for this ISDN service (see FIG. 1). In order to be able to utilize two-wire data connection paths between a network node and a network termination at the subscriber better, data of an ISDN connection are inserted in an approximate time-related manner, for example, in an HDSL high-speed digital subscriber line frame (see FIG. 2). A data transport with an SDSL frame is considered for the following observations. In addition to data of an ISDN connection, further data such as those of an Ethernet connection are also transmitted within a payload region.